Mr popular & Mrs Not So Popular
by CelestialPrincessLucy
Summary: He's the most popular person in school. She is the least popular person in school. What could go wrong? Oh yeah, that's right, EVERYTHING! A big accident ends in Lucy Heartfilia moving in with the King of the school, Natsu Dragneel. That's not all, the two seriously despise each other and are practically complete opposites. This can't go well...
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Popular &amp; Mrs. Not So Popular

Chapter 1

* * *

Fairy Tail High, a place where jocks, preps and nerds do NOT mix. In This school, popularity is way more important than education. It's like one of those cheesy high-school movies. Except this is no movie. This is real life. To put it simply, Fairy Tail High is completely stereotypical.

Each Student is put in a rank. The ranks are: Earth Rank- The rank where the people are completely unknown. Not popular, but not unpopular. They tend to just stick in with the background. Basically, they are wallflowers. Sky Rank- The people who are sort of popular but still care about their education a tad more than their popularity. Star Rank- The populars. They don't have to be smart r kind. All they have to do is be rich while looking pretty. They get privileges, such as free extra credit, access to the front of the cafeteria line, being able to skip class, failing a class yet still passing it, and so much more. Nameless Rank- People who are known as nerds/dorks/freaks. The people who end up getting bullied. Who actually care about their education and getting into a good college rather than popularity. So unimportant they don't even have an official rank name. I myself happen to be a member of the Nameless Rank.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I live alone with my mom. My parents divorced a long time ago. My dad was the rich one so we don't have much money. We live in a small house but it's just the perfect size for us. The house is placed pretty far away from town and we don't have any neighbors. I attend Fairy Tail High and am at the top of the list for intelligence. Of course, that doesn't really matter when it comes to FTH. Nope, doesn't matter at all. Which is one of the reasons why I am in the Nameless Rank.

*Briiiing* The school bell rings, signalling the end of the school day. I grab my books, speed walk to my locker, quickly put away my stuff, get my bag, lock my locker, and speed walk to the exit. Just like every other day. I'm almost at the door when suddenly I crash into something, or rather someone, and fall down.

What? Why? I always get ready faster than anybody else in this school so that stuff like this doesn't happen! I slowly look up to see the cause of my fall. Praying it's, at worse, an Earth Rank that will be nice to me. Sadly, I couldn't be more wrong.

"Watch where you're going dumbass!" I get shouted at. Of all the ranks! Or all the people! Why this? The one standing in front/over me was none other than the king of this school, Natsu Dragneel.

_**Natsu Dragneel**_

_**Rank: Star**_

**_Intelligence: Pretty good for a Star Rank_**

**_Group Of Friends: Other Star Rankers, mainly, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox and Mirajane Strauss._**

**_Other Info: Most popular boy in school. They call him 'King Of The Fairies'. He is also a complete asshole._**

That's it. I'm doomed. My life is officially over. Goodbye life. It's been nice knowing you. "Hey! You deaf or something?" Natsu continues to shout at me, bringing me back to reality. "I said move it! You're in my way." He says strictly. "S-sorry." I apologize, quickly getting up and rushing out of the doors. Can my day get any worse?

* * *

-After School-

* * *

"Lucy! Your friend Dan is here!" My mom calls from downstairs. I look through my bedroom window and see the red haired boy from school outside my door. God bless my mom for using the peephole. "He isn't my friend mom!" I say, walking out of my bedroom and down the stairs. "But he is such a sweet boy." My mom started giving me a 'please let him in' look. "Mom. Do not open that door." I tell her. As expected, instead of listening to me, she puts on an evil smirk and unlocks the door. "Mom..." And it opens.

**_Dan Straight_**

**_Rank: Earth_**

**_Intelligence: Meh_**

**_Chance Of Becoming Star Rank: 0%_**

**_Group Of Friends: Sadly me_**

**_Other Info: He would be a Nameless Rank but he's surprisingly popular with the drama club._**

"Lulu!" Dan exclaims, attacking me with an unwanted hug. "Dan get off of me!" I try to push him off. "We were just about to eat dinner. Would you like to join us Dan? We are having hamburgers with french fries." My mom annoyingly asks. Dan lets go of me and turns to my mom. That gives me the chance to shake my head, trying to tell her to take that offer back. "I'd love to Mrs. Star." Too late. By the way, Star is my mom's maiden name.

"Wow, these hamburgers are great!" Dan points out. "They're just hamburgers..." I mumble, making my mom roll her eyes at me. "Thank you Dan. You are such a nice boy. Unlike my daughter over here." "That's right, because I am a girl." I say matter-of-factly. "Hey mom, what's that smell?" I ask, noticing the air smelling weird. "Huh?" My mom took two big sniffs before answering. "Smells like... something's burning." Suddenly, grey smoke fills the air and my mom's eyes widen, along with mine. "Holy shit! Mom, you left the oven on with the french fries still in it!"

The oven starts catching on fire and more smoke fills the air. We cough as the smoke gets in our lunges. "Get outside!" Dan, my mom and I rush out of the house as more of it sets on fire. "Call the firemen!" Dan shouts. "We can't, the phones are inside." Mom says. "I'll go get my cell." I start walking into the house but my mom holds me back. "Are you crazy?! You could get hurt if you go back in there!" By this point, nearly the whole house is on fire. I try to shake out of my mom's grip but it's too tight. "I already lost your father. You're all I have left! I'm not going to lose you too!" Mom shouts. Finally, I stop struggling and back away from the house. Looks like my day could have gotten worse. And it just did.

We stare at the burning house for a while. "We don't have a home anymore." I mumble as the house falls apart with barely any more parts that haven't turned to ash. *Weo! Weo! Weo!* The sound of police cars and firetrucks coming our way fills our ears. "They must have seen the smoke and light." Mom says.

Large men with hoses run up to our house and water the fire away. Though, there isn't much house left. Our house. Our things. They're all gone. A police officer comes up to us and starts asking questions like 'how did the fire start' or 'do you have insurance'. "Do you have a place to stay while a new house is built for you?" The officer asks. Mom thinks about it for a while. "Hmm... I don't think so... Wait! We could stay at an old friend of mine's house. I'm sure she'll say yes."

I try to think of who this old friend is but nobody comes to mind. I don't remember any friends of my mom's coming to visit. Guess they were friends before I was born. The police officer hands my mom his phone and she calls the friend. "Hello... It's me, Layla... I know, it's been forever!... Well I have a bit of a problem... You see my house, well it kinda burned down... I'm fine... No not injured at all... A place to stay would be nice... Thank you so much!... Ok bye!" My mom ends the call and hands the officer his phone back. "We will be staying at her house." She says. "Tell me where she lives, I will drive you two over there. And that officer will drive you back home." He points to another policeman as he refers to Dan. Though I don't pay much attention. All I could think about is how my mom could be so... Upbeat right now.

* * *

-Time Skip-At The Friend's House-

* * *

I look up at the house. It's like ten times bigger than ours was. Not to mention how close it is to Fairy Tail High. I take a sigh before stepping outside the car. This is all happening so fast. My house burnt down along with all of my belongings and now I'm moving in with a stranger. Well, she is friends with my mom so she must be nice... But still.

I walk up to the front door with my mom. She knocks on the door and seconds later it opens to reveal a tallish woman with long blue hair. "LAYLA!" The woman exclaims an hugs my mom. She lets go once she notices me. "Who is this?... Don't tell me... You had a daughter!" The woman squeals. My mom nods her had. "Correct. This is my daughter Lucy. Lucy this is my old friend-" The woman grabs my wrist and pulls me into the house, not letting my mom finish her introduction. "This is so exciting! I've always wanted a daughter. I even bought a house with extra rooms in case my husband wanted another child." The woman states. "Another? You have a child?!" I'm guessing it's a boy." Mom says, walking in the house, closing the door behind her. "Yes. As a matter of fact, he should be around your age Lucy. I'm sure you two will become good friends. Hold on, lemme call my husband. Honey! Get down here! Layla's here!" She shouts.

Not long after, a man comes down the stairs. He has red spiky hair and is sort of tanned. "Layla, it's been a while." He says. "A while? W haven't seen each other since high school." Oh so they were high school buddies. "This must be your daughter." The man points out. "Hi, I'm Lucy. Thank you for letting us stay here." I thank him. "No problem at all. You could call me-" "Oh! Oh! Now I want you to meet my son." The woman interrupts again. She must like interrupting.

The woman goes up the stairs and I could hear the sound of a door opening and what she is saying. "Come down for a minute. I want you to meet some people." Right after that, she comes back downstairs, followed by a boy wearing a baseball hat that's covering his face a little. "Take that hat off!" The woman pulls off the boy's hat, showing his face. Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Reviews and follows will be greatly appreciate. I'd love it if you would give me any suggestions that you may have. That's all for now. Till next time, bye minna!

-Celestial Princess Lucy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Fuck. My. Life. "Lucy, this is my son-" "Natsu!" This time it was me doing the interrupting. The said boy's eyes looked at me up and down, trying to figure out who I am. "Oh, do you two know each other?" His mom, whom I still don't know the name of, asks. "We go to the same high school." I answer, not moving my gaze off of the last person I'd ever want anything to do with. He thinks about it a little longer. "Wait, aren't you that idiot who bumped into me? What are you doing in my house? Are you stalking me or something?" He questions casually as if stuff like that normally happens to him.

I almost gag in response. As if I would do something like that! Especially to somebody like him! "Natsu! Watch your mouth! Lucy and her mom are going to be living here with us for a while." His mom answers. "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me this? You didn't even ask me!" Natsu shouts. "Natsu I don't need to ask your permission." "Whatever, just don't let her in my room." He says and walks back upstairs.

"I'm guessing you two aren't friends." His mom points out, while turning to face me. "Not even close." I sigh. "Oh well, give him some time, once you two get to know each other I'm sure you'll become best buddies. Now come on, let me show you your room. Igneel, honey, you show Layla her room." She says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me upstairs.

She pulls me into a room with a large pink bed, yellow walls, wood planked flooring, and white furniture, such as, shelves, desks, drawers, and chairs. The room looks really cute and all but the thing that catches my attention the most is the large "Bookcase!" I exclaim, running up to it and examining the books the fill up the whole case, not leaving one spot open. "Oh you like books? Well, in that case, they are yours." 'Are you sure?" I ask. She nods to say 'yes'. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thanks so much, not just for the books, for everything Mrs-" "No Mrs. Just call me Grandeeney." She goes back to it being her interrupting. I nod my head in understandment as she leaves my new room.

I look around the room. It couldn't be more perfect. But... It just doesn't feel right. This is where I'm going to be sleeping and spending most of my days. I don't know if I can get used to it. It's barely been two hours but I'm already homesick.

* * *

I continue looking around and notice that on one of the desks there lays a neatly folded white towel. I walk up to it, pick up the towel and spot a note attached. 'If you want to take a shower, the bathroom is right next to your room.' I mentally read the note. I wonder when she put this here. It was news to her when she found out I was here. Maybe this is where mom would have slept. Oh well, best not to think about it. Guess I'll go take a shower then. I do smell of smoke. I walk towards the door, holding the towel. I then open the door, only to come face to face with Natsu.

"Um... Hi." I awkwardly say to him. "Sorry, I don't talk to people in Namless Rank." He states, starting to go back in his room, which happens to be right in front of my new room. Oh so he realized who I am, other than 'the idiot who bumped into him'. Well, I guess it's not that surprising that he figured it out. "Really? It's not like we are at school-" "Don't you even think about telling people you live here now. Or i swear I will make your life a living hell." He threats, interrupting my sentence. Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh?

"Are you threatning me?" I ask him, even though I already know the answer. "That's exactly what I'm dong." he responds. "I see... Too bad there is only one thing wrong with that threat..." I point out. "And what would that problem be?" He qustions, narrowing his eyes at me. "I thought you didn't talk to N-Ranks." I remind him. I try heading inside the bathroom but he grabs my wrist and spins me around to face him. "Trying to act smart with me, eh nerd?" "It's not acting." "What is the poblem with my threat?" I give him a smirk and take a few seconds before answering. "When I tell people I'm living with you, you won't have any more power to make my school worse."

Natsu lets go of my wrist and crosses his arms. "What do you want? Money? Popularity? Friends? Privileges?" He questions. "I don't want anything." I answer honestly. "That can't be true. Everybody wants something." "Not me. Not the way other people want stuff at least. I only want one thing in my life, but you can't give it to me." "What is it?" "Not telling." He gives an annoyed sigh at my reply. "Are you going to tell people you're living with me or not?" He asks." "Maybe, maybe not. It would be fun to ruin an asshole's popularity. Plus, it's not like I have anything to lose." "You wouldn't." "I think I would." "Ok, oK, I'll do anything , just don't tell anybody." I smile a bit evilly. "Anything eh? Alright, I'll think about it." "I thought you didn't want anything." He says, most likely regretting his choice of words. Ignoring him, I walk into the bathroom and lock the door.

I start taking deep breaths, as if I was holding my breath for that whole time. Oh my god. Did I just say those things? To a Star Rank? To Natsu Dragneel? Where did that come from? But... Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. I feel an evil like smirk forming on my face. What should I have him do?

* * *

I wake up the next morning, slightly annoyed. I stayed up pratically all of last night, trying to figure out what I want from Natsu. I could tell him to put me in a higher rank. Maybe even Star Rank. But, to be honest, I really don't care about the ranks. I rather have no friends than a bunch of fake ones.

Hmm...

Hmmm...

Hmmmm...

Hmmmmm...

Hmmmmmm...

Hmmmmmmm...

Hmmmmmmmm...

"I got it!" I exclaim as I jump out of bed. I rush out of my room and enter Natsu's without asking or any sign of warining. "Wake up!" I shout at him. He shoots up in a sitting position and glares at me. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?" "I know what I want you to do!" "And what would that be?" He asks. "You have to be my friend for one whole month." "So you do want friends." "No, that's not it. I just want to torture you, that's all." I say with a sweet and innocent voice. "You bitch." He swears. "Now, now, is that any way to talk to you friend? You are not allowed to insult me, in my face or behind my back. And you have to hang out with me when I want you to." I inform him with the rules. "That's not happening." "If you don't want to lose your reputation it will. Don't worry, I have no intention of being near the idiots you hang out with. Well on that note, I should go get ready for school. Bye... friend."

Ok. I know what you're thinking. But, I'm really not doing this because I want a friend... Well, not exactly at least. I was just thinking, if I forced Natsu to be my friend then I might be able to attend sports games and stuff like that. That way, I can meet people who have absolutely no idea who I am and I can maybe become friends with them.

And if that doesn't work... Then at least it'll be fun the see the person I hate most being nice to me.

I leave his room, a little to proud of myself. This will be fun. It's still too bad I don't have any actual friends to tell this to. People tend to stay away from me, not wanting to become less popular. And it's not like I can become friends with somebody in my rank. That would be kinda hard to do. Being the only Nameless and all.

* * *

Thanks so much to everybody who has already followed my story or reviewed. It means a lot! I hope you liked the second chapter. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.

Review Section

Delirium0629: I'm glad you're already hooked to my story, and I will definitely continue it.

FairyTailF.T: Wow, thanks so much!

Guest's review:

OH. MY. GOD.

You must update ASAP. This is absolutely crazy, I already saw a fiction like yours, but I'll be damned if I say yours isn't worth it ! I'm totally in love with it. Keep writing !

Me: Well I will try and update as soon as I can. I swear I'm not trying to copy anybody else's ideas. That means so much to me, thanks! And I will keep writing for sure!

Well that's it for now. Till next time, bye minna!

-Celestial Princess Lucy


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter **__**3**_

_**Café Disaster**_

* * *

Back inside my room, I get dressed in my school uniform. A white button-up shirt white a beige school jacket on top, a beige skirt that ends a bit above the knees, white thigh-high socks, and brown slippers with the strap across the top. I was wearing my uniform when I came here yesterday but Grandeeney lent me a pair of Pajamas. I then brush my hair and put some of it in a side ponytail like usual.

After I finish, I head downstairs and into the kitchen. Grandeeney was already sitting down at the table reading a magazine. "Oh, good morning Lucy." She greets. "Good morning." I say back. "Ready for school I see." She points out. "Ye-"

I was just about to agree when I realized something. "My bag!" I don't have it!" I exclaim. "Already thought of that." Grandeeney pulls something from under her chair and puts it on the table. It was a pink bag with yellow stars. The type that you put on one shoulder and it hangs at your waist on the other side.

"I went out and bought it last night. Along with some notebooks, pens, pencils, erasers, a sharpener, white-out, and a pencil case to keep all that in. It's already in the bag." Grandeeney informs. "Woah! You're the best!" I cheer. "But you really didn't have to spend your money on me." I add. "Don't worry about it, it was my pleasure. Though, I'm afraid you don't have your textbooks or any homework or stuff like that." Grandeeney pouts. "It's fine, I always keep my stuff in my locker." I say. "But what if you get homework?" She asks. "I finish it during lunch or even after school if necessary." I answer, "What a good student! If only Natsu was like that." She sighs.

Our conversation ends when we hear footsteps coming down the stairs. We look at the staircase to see Natsu in his uniform, well half of it.

He has the white button-up shirt but he doesn't have the beige school jacket, he has the beige slack, white socks, which for the boys only go up a little above the ankle, but instead of the brown fancy shoes the boys are given, he's wearing grey and white sneakers. Just another perk of being a Star Rank.

"Speak of the devil! Morning Natsu." "Hi Natsu." Grandeney and I greet him. He glares at me, picks up a black bag and starts walking to the door. "Natsu, why don't you walk to school with Lucy? She probably doesn't know how to get to school from here." Grandeeney suggests. "You can see the school from our house! She can't be that stupid." He objects. "Natsu..." Grandeeney says his name in a way that gives me shivers. "Natsu, doesn't walking to school together sound like something friends would do?" I rhetorically ask, emphasizing the 'friends' part. "FIne." Natsu gives in.

With my new bag, I quickly rush over to the door beside the pink haired boy. He opens the door and walks out. I follow, closing the door behind me.

"Sooo... I try to start a conversation. He doesn't say a word. "Is your hair natrurally pink? Cause I've never seen pink hair before." I stupidly ask. Still not a word. "Now that I think of it, we're in a lot of the same classes, aren't we?" "You said youwouldn't talk to me at school." He says. I look in front of me and we're already at the school. What a short walk!

"Well technically I said I have no intentions of being near your idiotic friends." I correct him, making him glare at me. "Whatever, I have to go meet up with somebody anyways." I say and walk away.

Ok, so that might have been a lie. I don't actually have to meet up with anybody. I don't really have any friends period. But no way in hell am I going to let Natsu know that. In my defense though, it's kinda hard to make friends when you're in the lowest rank. I make my way into the school, hoping Natsu doesn't see that I'm alone.

* * *

After School

* * *

As I leave the school building I spot Natsu already walking home. I quickly walk up to him, being glad that he's alone. "Natsu!" I call out. Hearing his name, he turns around to look at me, giving me a face of disgust. Clearly he doesn't want to see me right now, but who cares? Not me.

"What do you want?" He asks. "There's this new café I wanted to check out today." I inform him. "What does that have to do with me?" He asks, visually annoyed. "You're coming with me." I order him. "No way!" He shouts. " That's funny, you think you have a choice. I believe the second rule of our deal is that you have to hang out with me when I want, where I want." I remind him. He growls in response as we change direction and head towards the café. Point Lucy!

* * *

It was a small building. It definitely gave off that 'cute' vibe cafés have. We enter the café and casually take our seats, him with his back facing the door and me on the opposite side. It was one of those cushiony chairs that goes along like a bench. "This is nice." I awkwardly point out, trying to break the silence between us. " Don't you even think that this is anywhere near us being on a date." He randomly states. "Like I'd want it to be!" I snap at him.

Once a waitress comes up to us, I order myself a latte while Natsu orders himself a hot chocolate. Though, for some reason, he added 'extra hot' at the end of his order. Weirdo. As we wait for our drinks, a familiar figure enters the café.

I look a little longer at the familiar figure. "Fuck no." I curse out loud, when I realize who it is, getting a weird look from Natsu. I try slouching down in my seat, hoping HE won't notice me. Natsu raises an eyebrow at me as if he were looking at some crazy person. "What are you doing?" He asks. "Shhh! I'm hiding." I whisper, causing him even more confusion. The person finally looks my way and the one thing I didn't want to happen, happens. He notices me.

"Lulu!" He exclaims as he quickly makes his way up to me. "Stop calling me that, Dan!" I demand him. "But Lulu aren't we best friends? Best friends always give nicknames to each other." Dan explains. "No. We are most certainly not best friends. And I just said don't call me Lulu." I deny. "This oughta be interesting." Natsu says to nobody in particular, catching Dan's attention. "Lulu, what is HE doing here?" Dan asks, ignoring my previous statement and emphasizing the 'he'. "Uh, well..." I try coming up with an excuse but Dan continues speaking before I'm able to. "Don't tell me you two are on a date." He accuses. "NO WAY!" Both me and Natsu shout in unison, a little too loudly.

Dan sighs in relief. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I sit here too, right?" He rhetorically asks with some weird attitude, taking a seat next to me uninvited. Something tells me he doesn't believe me. "Hey Lucy, where did you end up staying?" Dan asks, referring to my burnt down house as he ignores Natsu's presence. "Um, my mom's friend's house." I answer, not giving a name so he doesn't find out I'm living with Natsu. "What's her name? Is she nice? When will I get to meet her? Is the house big enough for all of you?" Dan starts questioning me... more like interrogating me. "I... Uh..." I try to find the right words to say. "Why don't you back off and stop interrogating her!" Natsu unexpectedly snaps.

I mean, it does make sense that he doesn't want Dan asking those questions. No way in hell would Natsu want him to find out we live under the same roof. But he seriously thinks I can't handle the situation myself? Asshole. Still, I kinda just stare at him for a while. "Why do you care what I say to Lulu?" Dan asks defensively, slightly mad as he goes back to using the nickname. "She told you not to call her that."Natsu reminds Dan.

My gaze switches from Natsu to Dan and back to Natsu. "Why the hell are you being so protective of her? You're not her boyfriend!" Dan shouts. "Neither are you." Natsu points out. "Don't tell me you like her!" Dan assumes. 'God no! Why the hell would I like somebody like her? She's a N-Rank for Christ's sake!' That's what I was expecting to here from Natsu, but that's not close to what he said. "And if I did? What if we actually are on a date right now?" Natsu asks, making Dan angrier on purpose. What is happening right now? Why's Natsu saying these things? Does he really enjoy making others mad that much? "A Star Rank liking a Nameless Rank? Like I would believe that!" Dan says, having a pretty good point. "Would you believe me if I did this?"

Before I knew it, Natsu grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his, like a couple holding hands. "Wh-wha?" I all I managed to let out. I could pratically feel the smoke coming out of Dan's ear in anger. "That doesn't prove anything! I could totally see the annoyance of holding her hand in your eyes!" Dan says, like he wants to make it worse. That kinda hurt a little on the inside. "Well, what about this?" Natsu tugs on my hand, which makes me lean forward and all in one second, Natsu plants a kiss on my cheek.

WHAAAT?! This has got to slow down! We're only at chapter three! "You son of a-" Dan interrupts his own sentence as he jumps on Natsu. And just like that, the two are engrossed in a fight.

* * *

"Thanks a lot guys! Not only did you get us kicked out, but we're banned from the café!" I scold the two boys. "I'm sorry Lulu, but he was the one who started it!" Dan childishly pouts as he points to Natsu. "Oh really? I'm not the one who's too dumb to realize when somebody doesn't want them around." Natsu argues. "Both of you shut it!" I shout, making Dan go silent while Natsu lets out a 'hmph'. "Dan, go home." I order him, and he surprisingly listens. Sending one last glare at Nastu before he walks away.

"What the fuck was that?!" I yell at Natsu once Dan is out of sight. "What? He annoyed me." Natsu simply replies. "So because he annoys you, you get in a fight AND get us banned from a café?" He thinks about it for a while. "Yes?" He answers as if he were asking a question. "Why did he annoy you so much anyways?" I curiously ask. Natsu just shrugs. "I swear..."

I start walking back home and Natsu follows. "I just hope you aren't going to end up falling for me now." Natsu brings up out of the blue. "What do you mean?" I ask confused. "Duh, girls always fall for guys who just randomly kiss them. Don't you watch TV?" He states. "First of all, that makes no sense whatsoever. Second of all, even if it were true, I would never fall for you. And third of all, I have already completely erased the kiss from my mind." I fact. "I bet you enjoyed the kiss though." Natsu says after a few seconds of silence. "What kiss? I don't rememeber a kiss." "Liar." "Am not." "Are too." "Am not!" "Are too!" "Shut up." "Not if it annoys you." "God I hate you." "Don't worry sweetie, the feeling is mutual."

* * *

** Sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school. But no need to worry, after my exams are finished, it's summer vacation and I can update more often. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just wanted to introduce a possible rivalry between Dan and Natsu. Make things more interesting. Don't worry though, the kiss on the cheek certainly does not mean the story is coming even the slightest bit close to an end... Duh.**

**Review Corner**

**dianaloveanime: Well here it is!**

**Delirium0629: No problem, thanks for reviewing!**

**LoveDragonSlayer: Thanks, that's awesome! All shall be revealed eventually so don't worry.**

**That's all for now. Till next time, bye minna!**

**-Celestial Princess Lucy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**School Project**

"Leave before somebody sees us." Natsu says as we get to school the next day. "Don't worry, I don't want any of my friends seeing me with an asshole." I comment. "What friends?" He asks in disbelief. "I have friends!" I snap, and walk the opposite direction of Natsu. Today I WILL find somebody I can go up to. No way am I going to let Natsu think I have no friends whatsoever.

I look around the school yard, hoping to see somebody I might be able to go up to and talk with. Finally I spot Lisanna Strauss. We're not exactly friends but she is my partner for a science project. Sooo... at least I have something to talk about with her.

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Rank: Sky**

**Intelligence: Really smart**

**Chance of getting Star Rank: High**

**Group of friends: Cana Alberona and Juvia Lockser**

**Other Info: Is new to the school but immediately became Sky Rank because of her sister who's one of the most popular people in Star Rank. **

I rush up to the short haired girl, who was luckily by herself. "Hi Lisanna." I greet her. She turns to look at me when she hears her name. "Oh, hello Lucy." She says, giving a kind smile. "I wanted to talk about our science project." I inform her. "Oh yeah! I was hoping we could go to your house to work on it." She suggests. "M-my house?" I repeat. aaaaand I immediately regret my decision of coming up to talk to her. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll bring all the materials we need." She assures. That's not what I'm worried about... Controversial to what I'm thinking, I nod my head in agreement.

We spend a while longer discussing our project. I tried to stall her from the question of 'when do you want to work on it'. Fortunately it worked. The school bell rang, signaling students that there is only five minutes to get to class. "Sorry Lucy, I have to go. See you in science." Lisanna waves as she runs off. Sighing, I make my way into the building.

* * *

I managed to survive until lunch time. Making my way into the cafeteria I come to a realization. Who am I going to sit with?! I don't have any friends. My only option is Dan... Yeah that's not happening. Especially not after what happened yesterday. Guess I'm going to skip lunch today and just do my homework in the school's library.

I turn to leave the cafeteria and jump in surprise when I come face to face with Lisanna. "Hey Lucy! What a coincidence. Why don't you come sit with me so we can discus the science project?" She offers. Wait. What is this? Is she really asking me to sit with her? ME?! This isn't some prank right? "S-sure." I agree. I follow Lisanna to a table, where two other people are already sitting. One glaring at me and the other one not caring as she's too busy drinking booze, even though she's not old enough. Juvia Lockser and Cana Alberona.

**Juvia Lockser**

**Rank: Sky**

**Intelligence: Average**

**Chance of getting Star Rank: Not Likely**

**Group of friends: Lisanna and Cana Alberona**

**Other Info: Would be a Star Rank if it wasn't for the fact that she sometimes stalks Gray Fullbuster (one of the Star Ranks).**

**Cana Alberona**

**Rank: Sky**

**Intelligence: Not horrible**

**Chance of getting Star Rank: Fair Chance**

**Group of friends: Lisanna and Juvia**

**Other Info: Has a drinking problem.**

"Juvia, Cana, this is Lucy. Lucy, these are my friends, Cana and Juvia." Lisanna introduces. "Love rival..." Juvia mutters. She and I aren't on great terms. She's hated me ever since her 'love' Gray Fullbuster picked up my pencil that I dropped during class. Now Juvia is saying that I'm in love with him and that I'm her 'love rival'. "Want some booze?" Cana asks, obviously drunk. "No thanks." I reject the offer. Lisanna and I take a seat and continue our conversation from this morning.

"How about I come over to your house after school today?" Lisanna asks. "Are you sure you want to come to my house? I mean, my mom can be really loud at times, she might not allow a guest at such late notice, and it's a small house, I don't know if we'll have any space to work on the project." I try debating by making up excuses. "I'm sure it will be fine." Lisanna tries assuring me. "What about the materials?" I question. Nice one Lucy! "I actually brought them to school today. I was actually planning this meeting... Is that weird?" A little. "Not at all." I lie. "So we are all set." Well that backfired on me. "O-ok..." And Lisanna wins the debate.

* * *

Oh man! What am I going to do? Lisanna can't come to my house! It's not even MY house! But... Maybe it won't be completely disastrous. Mom said she's working late tonight so thee won't be three adults in the house. Cause you know, that would be weird. Plus, I might be able to become friends with Lisanna. Doubtful yet possible. But there's still one problem... Natsu.

Maybe I should just tell her I'm busy, or that my mom not allowing a guest at such last minute is true. Or I can just ask to do it at her house. No, she probably doesn't want the N-Rank in her home. I really should just call it off. But if I do that, she'll get mad or annoyed or both! Then there will be zero chance of Lisanna and I becoming friends.

I continue to eat my lunch awkwardly as the devil himself stands in front of our table. Natsu. "Love rival..." Juvia mutters. Uh, what? "You three should probably stay away from her unless you want to be put in the Earth Rank. Stick with her and you'll never be a Star Rank." Natsu informs them, referring to me while ignoring Juvia's statement.

After that being said, Natsu walks away. I can't believe he did that! No wait. I can. Natsu will do anything to make me mad. God he's such an asshole. I prepare myself, expecting to be kicked out from the table or left here alone. Weirdly enough, they don't do anything. "You guys aren't going to kick me out or walk away? Or is this one of those times where I'm supposed to take a hint and walk away myself?" I question in complete confusion. "Not at all!" Lisanna exclaims. "Yeah, trust me, if we cared what the Star Ranks think, we'd probably be in Star Rank ourselves." Cana adds. "Juvia must keep Juvia's love rival close. Beause Juvia has to kepp Juvia's friends close but Juvia's enemies closer." Juvia says, referring to herself in third person and making me sweat drop. "Or like thy say: The enemy of Juvia's enemy is Juvia's friend... even though she is also Juvia's enemy." I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

Wow, they're actually being nice to me.

* * *

**Yay! School and exams are finally over! Now I can update way more often. I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter of MP&amp;MNSP. If you wanted more Natsu and Lucy, don't worry, something big is going to happen soon... Anyway, sorry for any grammar mistakes. And don't forget to leave a lovely review. I really would appreciate it! No, not because it makes my story look good to others. It makes me feel good when others enjoy my writing and stories. So thank you.**

**Review Corner**

**Delirium0629: Thanks so much, that's great! Is this 'near future' enough? **

**Affectionate Onion: Haha, well I'm not planning on it so don't worry. P.S. I like your username :P**

**Well that's all for now. Till next time, bye minna!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
**Lucy and Lisanna**

I stand outside the school door, after school, waiting for Lisanna. It wasn't long before the white haired girl came outside, as cheerful as ever. "Ready to go?" I ask. "Yup!" She confirms excitedly. "Alright, I live nearby so we can walk there." I inform her. She nods in understandment and we make our way to 'my' house. Hopefully I can get her into the house and in my room before Natsu gets home.

Luckily for me, I remembered which house it is. It wasn't hard because it's slightly bigger than the other houses on the street, and it has one of those stand-up basketball nets on the front lawn. Once we reached the house I opened the door, which was fortunately unlocked. Grandeeney poked her head into the front entrance, obviously curious as to who came through the door. "Oh, Lucy you're back!" The blue haired woman points out. She then spots Lisanna. "And I see you've brought a friend." She adds. "Sorry I didn't tell you, it was kinda last second. We want to work on our science project, is that alright?" I apologize. "Of course!" Grandeeney exclaims. "Thank you Mrs-" "Just call me Grandeeney." She interrupts Lisanna, as expected.

"Let's go to my room." I signal Lisanna to follow me upstairs and to my room. She does so. When we enter my room, I set my bag on my bed and Lisanna starts taking out the materials from her own bag. "Actually... I'm going to get a drink before we start, do you want anything?" I ask her. "Water please." She replies. I nod my head and go back downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen I see Grandeeney, who is most likely preparing dinner. "Natsu's not home yet?" I ask, hoping the answer is no. "No, he has football practice today." Grandeeney answers. Score! "Oh, he plays football? By the way, where are the cups?" I question. "Yeah. He plays a lot of other sports too, but football is his favorite. And the cups are in that cupboard." I quickly get two cups from the cupboard Grandeeney was refering to and fill them with water. "Ok, well I'm going back now.

I head up the stairs again, and into my room with the two cups of water. "Here you go." I say, handing Lisanna her water. "Thank you." She responds. I then shut my door and sit across from Lisanna as we begin our project.

* * *

It's currently 5:30 pm. We've been working on our project for a while now, huh? Basically we have to make a model of the solar system. I'm pretty into astrology, especially the zodiacs, so I'm enjoying this project. As we finish adding Saturn onto the model, I hear the sound of my door opening. I look over to the door and I swear I could die right here and now. "Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready." ...Natsu.

The pink haired boy didn't even acknowledge Lisanna and left right he said what he had to say. Lisanna then began poking my shoulder as she stared at the door, wide eyed and jaw slightly hanging open. "Uh Lucy... What's Natsu Dragneel doing in your house?" Great.

Oh man! What am I going to do? Should I tell her why I'm here? To be honest, I don't see any other option. Stupid fucking Natsu coming in at the worst time! I sigh as I decided to tell Lisanna the truth. "It's kind of a long story...My house sorta... burned down... And my mom is old friends with Natsu's parents so we are kinda staying here until our house gets rebuilt... Huh. Guess it's not that long of a story. Please don't tell anybody!" I explain to her. "Your house burnt down?! I'm so sorry" Lisanna apologizes as if completely forgetting the whole 'staying at Natsu Dragneel's house' part. I shake my head. "You don't have to apologize." I tell her. Well I guess there is no point in trying to hide her from Natsu anymore. "So, let's go eat dinner now."

Lisanna and I make our way downstairs and into the dining room. Natsu and Grandeeney are already sitting down, but not eating. "Sorry, were you waiting?" I ask, taking a seat. Lisanna sits in the chair next to mine. "It's fine, you didn't take long and we don't mind a bit." Grandeeney assures. "Speak for yourself." Natsu says, earning a slap on the back of his head from Grandeeney. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Mom and Igneel still aren't home?" I question, noticing the two missing people. "No." Grandeeney answers simply. And with that we start to eat.

"I just remembered! I never got your name." Grandeeney remembers, reffering to Lisanna. "My name is Lisanna Strauss." Lisanna responds. "Strauss? You're the sister of Mirajane?" Natsu enters the conversation with a sudden interest. "Y-Yeah." Lisanna confirms. For some reason, I notice a slight blush on her face. I wonder why.

After that, nobody said anything. It started getting awkward... So of course... I just had to do something! "So Natsu, how was football practice?" I ask, having that being the only thing I could come up with. "Fine." Natsu answers, obviously uninterested. Aaaaaaand conversation failed.

"Thank you for the food. It was great." Both Lisanna and I thank once we finish eating. We stand up from our seats and go back to my room to finish our project. I enter after Lisanna, closing the door behind me.

"Actually Lisanna, I'm going to head to the washroom first, sorry." I tell her. "Ok, I'll be waiting." She says. I walk outside of my room and am about to enter the bathroom when something pulls me. "Wah!" I shout in shock. I was pulled by Natsu, into his room.

"Ow!" I yell at him as my way of saying 'I did not enjoy that'. "What the hell are you thinking?" The jock snaps at me. "Uh, what?" I say, confused. "Why would you bring somebody over here? Now she knows we live together!" He shouts. "Well she only found out when YOU barged into my room without any warning! I mean, do you not know how to knock?" I argue. "How the fuck was I supposed to know?" He questions. "Didn't Grandeeney tell you I had somebody over?" I reply. "Obviously not." He answers.

We think about it for a while. "I bet she did it on purpose..." We mutter in unison, resolving in giving each other death glares. "I swear, if that Strauss tell her sister, brother or anybody about this, you're dead!" He threatens. "Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I was going somewhere." I walk out of his room and into the bathroom like I originally planned.

After I was done, I headed back inside my own room, shutting the door behind me. "So, you're really living with Natsu Dragneel?" Lisanna asks as if it wasn't already clear. "Yup." I reply, taking a seat across from her. "You're so lucky!" She squeals. "Lucky?" I repeat. "Super lucky! I would faint if I suddenly fount out that I had to move in with Natsu Dragneel!" I'm guessing she means faint in a good way judging from her expression. "Wait a minute... Lisanna do you... Like him?" I question. Lisanna's face turns red and she starts fidgeting. "A-a little... Y-yeah." She admits, stuttering. "You're like, the only person who knows this and I want to keep it a secret. Please don't tell anybody!" She pratically begs me. "I won't. Not as long as you don't tell anybody I'm living with him." I say. "Deal! I swear I won't tell a soul!" She promises.

Wait a minute.

Crush talk.

Secret Telling.

Promise making.

Isn't that... What friends do?

Did I... Just make a friend?

* * *

**Ah! I'm so ashamed! It's been so long since I've updated! And right after I said that I would be able to update more often... Sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, and a nice review would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! **

**Review Corner**

**fanman963: Haha, please don't. I kinda need him.**

**Delirium0629: #NOLISANNAHATE**

**That's all for now. Till next time, bye minna!**


End file.
